wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Dzieci kapitana Granta/36
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Dzieci kapitana Granta Wimerra River. Nazajutrz, 24-go grudnia, ruszono z noclegu o świcie. Upał już był mocny, lecz znośny, droga równa i nieuciążliwa dla koni. Mały oddział zapuścił się w dość rzadki lasek a wieczorem, po szczęśliwie odbytej tego dnia podróży, zatrzymał się nad brzegiem jeziora Białego, mającego wodę słonawą, niezdatną do picia. Tu Jakób Paganel musiał przyznać, że to jezioro wcale nie było białe, jak morze Czerwone nie jest czerwonem, morze Czarne czarnem, rzeka żółta żółtą,a góry Niebieskie nie są niebieskiemi. Sprzeczał się jednak gorąco, powodowany miłością własną, jako geograf, lecz dowody jego nikogo nie przekonały. Pan Olbinett ze zwykłą sobie punktualnością przyrządził wieczerzę, po której podróżni, jedni na wozie, drudzy pod namiotem, nie zważając na żałosne wycie "dingów", tych szakalów Australji, wkrótce zasnęli. Śliczna równina, ubarwiona złocieniem, rozciągała się po drugiej stronie jeziora Białego. Glenarvan i jego towarzysze, obudziwszy się nazajutrz, zachwycali się wspaniałym widokiem, rozpościerającym się przed ich oczami. Ruszyli wreszcie w dalszą drogę. Zaledwie kilka odległych wyniosłości wykazywało nierówność gruntu. Aż do krańców widnokręgu widać było tylko łąki i kwiaty w wiosennym blasku. Niebieski kolor lnu o drobnych liściach mieszał się ze szkarłatem akantusa, pospolitego w tej okolicy. Niezliczone odmiany eremophylów urozmaicały to morze zieloności, a ziemia, nasycona solą, nikła pod modremi i różowemi lebiodami. Rośliny te bardzo są pożyteczne dla przemysłu, bo po spaleniu i wypłókaniu popiołu, dają wyborną sodę. Paganel, który zmieniał się w botanika, gdy zobaczył kwiaty, wymieniał nazwy tych rozmaitych roślin — a uniesiony manją podciągania wszystkiego pod liczby, nieomieszkał powiedzieć, że flora australijska liczy dotąd cztery tysiące dwieście gatunków roślin, podzielonych na sto dwadzieścia rodzin. Przebywszy szybko około dziesięciu mil, podróżni wjechali między wysokie gaiki akacyj, mimoz i drzew gumowych, a wszystko kwitło niezmiernie rozmaicie. Królestwo roślinne w tej krainie, "sprongplains"Równiny skrapiane licznemi źródłami. nie było niewdzięczne dla słońca, bo wonią i kwiatami odpłacało mu hojnie za jego promienie. Okazy królestwa zwierzęcego były daleko skąpsze: kilka kazuarów skakało po łące, lecz niepodobna było do nich się zbliżyć. Jednakże majorowi udało się zabić dość rzadkiego ptaka z gatunku, który, jak się zdaje, wkrótce zaginie. Był to "jabiru", którego koloniści angielscy nazywają olbrzymim żórawiem. Ptak ten miał pięć stóp wysokości, a dziób jego czarny, gruby, mocno zaostrzony przy końcu, miał ośmnaście cali długości. Barwa szkarłatna i fioletowa piór jego głowy uderzająco odbijała od połyskującej zieloności szyi, świetnej białości gardła i czerwoności długich nóg. Zdawało się, że natura wyczerpała dla niego całą paletę barw głównych. Podziwiano długo tego ptaka i bohaterem dnia tego pozostałby niezaprzeczenie major, gdyby młody Robert nie spotkał i nie zabił o kilka mil dalej niekształtnego zwierza: pół jeża, pół mrówkojada, stworzenie jakby tylko naszkicowane przez naturę, jak zwierzęta z pierwszych wieków stworzenia. Długi, lepki, łatwo wydłużający się język, służy mu do łowienia mrówek, stanowiących główne jego pożywienie, wisiał z bezzębnej paszczy. — To kolczatka — rzekł Paganel, podając nazwę tego jednoodchodowca i dodał: — Widzieliście kiedy takie stworzenie? — Okropne — odrzekł Glenarvan. — Okropne, lecz osobliwe — powiedział Paganel — napróżnoby go szukano w innych częściach świata, właściwe jest tylko Australji. Paganel naturalnie chciał zabrać ten ciekawy okaz i zachować między podróżnemi zapasami, lecz p. Olbinett z takiem oburzeniem sprzeciwił się temu, że uczony zaniechał swego zamiaru. Dnia tego podróżni przekroczyli o trzydzieści minut setny czterdziesty pierwszy stopień długości. Dotychczas bardzo mało spotykali kolonistów i skwatorów. Kraj zdawał się być bezludny. Nie widać było ani śladu pierwotnych jego mieszkańców; dzikie te pokolenia koczowały więcej na północ, po niezmierzonych pustyniach, skrapianych przez rzeki, wpadające do Darling i Murray. Zdarzało się jednak coś ciekawego podróżnym. Spotkali jedno z tych ogromnych stad, jakie przedsiębiorcy spekulanci sprowadzają z gór wschodniej części kraju do Wiktorji i Południowej Australji. Około godziny czwartej wieczorem John Mangles dał znać, że w odległości trzech mil ukazał się na widnokręgu ogromny tuman kurzu. Nie umiano rozstrzygnąć, skąd pochodziło to zjawisko. Paganel mniemał, że to jest meteor, a bujna jego wyobraźnia wyszukiwała już naturalnej przyczyny podobnego zjawiska — lecz Ayrton wstrzymał te wnioski, w które już Paganel zaczął się zagłębiać, zapewniając go, że ten tuman pochodzi od stada zwierząt, będącego w pochodzie. Ayrton nie mylił się. Gęsty obłok zbliżał się i zarazem coraz wyraźniej dawał się słyszeć chór brzmiący bekiem, rżeniem i rykiem; odgłosy ludzkie, objawiające się krzykiem, gwizdaniem i wołaniem, mieszały się też z tą symfonją pasterską. Nareszcie postać ludzka wysunęła się z hałaśliwego obłoku. Był to główny dowódca tej czworonogiej armji. Glenarvan zbliżył się do niego i rozmowa zawiązała się bez dłuższych ceremonij. Przewodnik, czyli, nazywając go właściwem imieniem, "stockkeeper", był właścicielem pewnej części tego stada. Nazywał się Sam Machell; z prowincyj wschodnich udawał się do zatoki Portland. Stado jego zawierało dwanaście tysięcy siedmdziesiąt pięć głów, a mianowicie tysiąc wołów, jedenaście tysięcy owiec i siedmdziesiąt pięć koni. Zwierzęta te, chude, zakupione w okolicach gór Niebieskich, szły tuczyć się na żyznych pastwiskach Południowej Australji, gdzie odprzedawane są ze znacznym zarobkiem. Zarabiając na każdym wole dwa funty szt., a pół funta na każdej owcy, powinien był mieć Sam Machell czystego zarobku sto pięćdziesiąt tysięcy franków. Był to więc duży interes. Lecz ileż trzeba cierpliwości, ile energji, ile trudów przyjdzie zwalczyć, nim się doprowadzi do przeznaczonego miejsca to niesforne stado! Niełatwo przychodzi zarobek w tym ciężkim zawodzie. Podczas gdy stado przechodziło między gromadkami akacyj, Machell w kilku słowach opowiedział swoją historję. Lady Helena i Marja Grant wysiadły z wozu, a jeźdźcy zeskoczyli z koni i, usiadłszy w cieniu gęstego drzewa gumowego, słuchali opowiadania stockkepera. Sam Machell był już od siedmiu miesięcy w drodze, przebywał około dziesięciu mil dziennie, a podróż jego miała trwać jeszcze trzy miesiące. Miał z sobą do pomocy dwadzieścia psów i trzydziestu ludzi, między którymi pięciu czarnych bardzo zręcznych do wytropienia zbłąkanych zwierząt. Sześć wozów szło za jego karawaną. Poganiacze uzbrojeni w stockwipps — długie bicze, których trzonek ma ośmnaście cali, a rzemień dziewięć stóp długości — przebiegali szeregi i przywracali często naruszany porządek, a psy, jak lekka kawalerja, obiegały skrzydła. Podróżni podziwiali porządek, w jakim stado przechodziło. Każdy gatunek szedł oddzielnie, bo woły i dzikie owce nie zgadzają się z sobą. Pierwsze nie chcą się paść tam, którędy drugie przechodziły. Z tego powodu trzeba wysyłać woły naprzód; jakoż rzeczywiście woły, podzielone na dwa bataljony, szły przodem. Za niemi szło pięć pułków owiec pod dowództwem dwudziestu poganiaczy, a pluton koni stanowił straż tylną. Sam Machell zwrócił uwagę swoich słuchaczów na to, że rzeczywistymi przewodnikami jego armji nie były ani psy, ani ludzie, lecz woły, zmyślne "leaders'y", których wyższość całe stado uznawało. Szły one w pierwszych rzędach poważnym krokiem, instynktem wynajdując dobrą drogę, z zupełnem przekonaniem, że mają prawo do względów, z jakiemi je traktowano. Rzeczywiście, miano o nich wielkie staranie, a całe stado było im ślepo posłuszne. Jeśli się im nie podobało zatrzymać się gdziekolwiek, trzeba było ulec ich woli, a napróżno też byłoby chcieć ruszyć je z miejsca, dopóki same nie podadzą hasła do podróży. Kilka szczegółów, które dodał stockkeper, uzupełniły historję tej wyprawy, godnej, jeśli nie dowództwa, to opisu samego Ksenofonta. Zwykle wszystko szło dobrze, dopóki armja wędrowała po równinach odkrytych. Niewiele było trudów i kłopotu. Zwierzęta pasły się po drodze, piły z licznych "creeks", znajdujących się na pastwiskach, spały w nocy, szły we dnie i na głos psów posłusznie się zgromadzały. Zato w wielkich lasach lub gęstych zaroślach trudności się mnożyły. Plutony, bataljony i pułki mieszały się lub rozpraszały i trzeba było wiele czasu, żeby je znowu zgromadzić. Jeśli na nieszczęście zabłąkał się który leader, musiano go bądź co bądź odszukać dla utrzymania porządku w stadzie, i czarni tracili często po dni kilka na te trudne poszukiwania. Gdy duży deszcz zaczął padać, leniwe bydlęta nie chciały iść; podczas burzy paniczny przestrach padał na nie, rzucały się jak szalone i mąciły wszelki porządek! Jednakże, przy pomocy energji i wytrwałości, stockkeeper zwyciężał te wciąż wznawiające się trudności. Szedł ciągle naprzód, dodając mile do mil i zostawiając za sobą doliny, lasy i góry. Lecz zdarzał się wypadek, w którym stockkeeper, posiadający tyle przymiotów, musiał wykazać największą swoją zaletę, to jest cierpliwość, cierpliwość niezłomną, której nietylko godziny i dnie, lecz tygodnie nie zdołają zachwiać. Było to przy przeprawach przez rzeki. Stockkeeper zmuszony jest zatrzymywać się na brzegach wód łatwych do przebycia, lecz nie dla niego. Trudność pochodziła jedynie z oporu bydląt. Woły, napiwszy się wody, odchodziły od niej. Owce uciekały w wszystkie strony. Czekano nocy, żeby sprowadzić stado do rzeki, lecz i to nie skutkowało. Rzucano tryki gwałtem do wody, a owce nie decydowały się iść za niemi. Próbowano męczyć zwierzęta pragnieniem i nie pozwolono pić przez dni kilka; stado nie piło i nie ruszało się z miejsca. Przenoszono jagnięta na drugi brzeg, w nadziei, że matki pójdą za niemi; jagnięta beczały, a matki nie ruszały się z miejsca. Trwało to niekiedy przez miesiąc i stokkeeper nie wiedział, co robić ze swoją armją beczącą, rżącą i ryczącą. Nagle, pewnego pięknego dnia, bez żadnej przyczyny, jedynie przez kaprys, niewiadomo jak i dla czego, jeden oddział przebywał rzekę — a wtedy nastawał inny kłopot, to jest, aby nie pozwalać bydlętom tłumami rzucać się do wody. Szyki mieszały się i wiele sztuk ginęło w nurtach. Takie to szczegóły opowiadał Sam Machell. Tymczasem większa część jego stada przeszła w dobrym porządku. Czas już mu było dopędzić czoło swojej armji dla wyszukania najlepszego pastwiska. Pożegnał więc lorda Glenarvana, a uścisnąwszy z serdecznością ręce jego towarzyszy, dosiadł doskonałego krajowego konia, którego trzymał jeden z jego służących. Po kilku chwilach zniknął w obłoku kurzawy. Wóz rozpoczął w stronę przeciwną podróż przerwaną i zatrzymał się wieczorem u stóp góry Talbot. Wówczas Paganel wporę zwrócił uwagę, że był to dzień 25-ty grudnia, a zatem dzień Bożego Narodzenia, tak uroczyście święcony w rodzinach angielskich. Lecz stewart nie zapomniał o tem i obfita wieczerza, którą ustawił pod namiotem, zjednała mu szczere pochwały biesiadników. Trzeba wyznać, że p. Olbinett rzeczywiście przeszedł samego siebie. Śpiżarnia jego dostarczyła całego szeregu potraw europejskich, z któremi rzadko można się spotkać w pustyniach Australji. Szynka z renifera, solona wołowina, wędzony łosoś, placki jęczmienne i owsiane, herbaty do woli, wódki do zbytku i kilka butelek porto stanowiły tę wspaniałą ucztę. Zdawało że się podróżnym, że się znajdowali w wielkiej sali jadalnej w Malcolm-castle, pośród gór szkockich. Rzeczywiście, niczego tej uczcie nie brakło, zaczynając od zupy z imbierem, a kończąc na minced-pies na deser. Jednakże Paganel wyobraził sobie, że niezbędne są i dzikie pomarańcze z drzew, rosnących u stóp pagórka. Były to "moccaly" krajowców. Drzewa te wydają owoc dość niesmaczny, którego ziarnka mają smak palący jak pieprz turecki. Geograf dla miłości nauki jadł je z taką zawziętością, że zaognił sobie podniebienie i nie mógł odpowiadać na pytania, któremi go zarzucał major o osobliwości tego australijskiego deseru. Dzień następny, 26-ty grudnia, przeszedł bez żadnego godnego wspomnienia wypadku. Natrafiono na źródła strumienia Norton, potem na wpółwyschłą rzekę Mackensie. Pogoda stale była piękna, a upał dość znośny; wiatr dął z południa i odświeżał powietrze, jak na północnej półkuli wiatr północny. Paganel zwrócił na to uwagę swego przyjaciela, Roberta Granta. — Szczęśliwa to okoliczność — dodał, bo przeciętnie na półkuli południowej cieplej jest, niż na północnej. — A dlaczego? — spytał chłopiec. — Dlaczego, Robercie? — odpowiedział Paganel. — Nie słyszałeś więc nigdy o tem, że zimą ziemia jest najbardziej zbliżona do słońca? — I owszem, panie Paganel. — I że chłód w zimie winniśmy ukośnemu kierunkowi promieni słonecznych? — Wiem o tem. — Zatem, mój chłopcze, z tego właśnie powodu cieplej jest na południowej półkuli. — Nie rozumiem — odpowiedział Robert, patrząc na niego ze zdziwieniem. — Zastanów się — rzekł Paganel. — Gdy my tam, w Europie, mamy zimę, jakaż jest pora roku tu w Australji, u antypodów? — Lato — odpowiedział Robert. — Ponieważ więc o tej właśnie porze ziemia jest najbardziej zbliżona do słońca... rozumiesz? — Rozumiem. — Zatem skutkiem tego przybliżenia, lato stref południowych cieplejsze jest od lata stref północnych. — Rzeczywiście, panie Paganel. — Kiedy się więc mówi, że w zimie ziemia jest bliżej słońca, to jest to prawdą tylko dla nas, mieszkańców północnej części kuli ziemskiej. — Nie zastanowiłem się nad tem nigdy — rzekł Robert. — Starajże się teraz pamiętać o tem, mój chłopcze. Robert chętnie przyjął tę małą lekcję kosmografji, a wkońcu dowiedział się, że średnia temperatura prowincji Wiktorji dochodziła do 23° 33, ciepłomierza stustopniowego nad zero. Wieczorem oddział zatrzymał się o pięć mil za jeziorem Londsdale, pomiędzy górą Drummond, wznoszącą się na północ, a górą Dryden, zakrywającą horyzont od południa. Nazajutrz o jedenastej podróżni przybyli na brzeg rzeki Wimmery, na setnym czterdziestym trzecim południku. Rzeka, szerokości pół mili, toczyła swe przezroczyste wody między dwoma rzędami drzew gumowych i akacyj. Kilka wspaniałych drzew z gatunku mirtowych, a między innemi "Metrosideros speciosa", wznosiło do wysokości stóp piętnastu swe długie zwisłe gałęzie, ubarwione czerwonym kwiatem. Tysiące ptasząt, wilg, zięb, gołębi o złotych skrzydłach, nie mówiąc już o gadatliwych papugach, przelatywało z gałęzi na gałąź. Wdali na wodzie igrała para czarnych łabędzi, tak lękliwych, że niepodobna było do nich się zbliżyć. Te "rara avis" rzek australijskich znikły wkrótce w zakrętach Wimerry, kapryśnym zygzakiem skrapiającej tę czarowną okolicę. Tymczasem wóz stał na murawie, jak na kobiercu, którego frendzle wisiały nad bystremi nurtami. Nie było ani promu ani mostu, a należało przebyć rzekę. Ayrton zajął się wyszukaniem brodu. O ćwierć mili wgórę rzeki woda wydała się mu nie tak głęboka i w tem miejscu postanowił odbyć przeprawę. Po kilku gruntowaniach okazało się, że woda nie była głębsza nad cztery stopy. Wóz tedy mógł przejechać bez wielkiego niebezpieczeństwa. — Czy niema innego sposobu przebycia tej rzeki? — spytał Glenarvan kwatermistrza. — Nie, milordzie — odpowiedział Ayrton — i nie sądzę, żeby ta przeprawa była niebezpieczna. Odbędziemy ją pomyślnie. — Czy lady Glenarvan i miss Grant mają wysiąść z wozu? — Bynajmniej. Woły moje mają dobre nogi a ja biorę na siebie utrzymanie ich w należytym kierunku. — Ruszaj więc, Ayrtonie — rzekł Glenarvan — zdaję się na ciebie. Jeźdźcy otoczyli ciężki wóz i wjechano odważnie do rzeki. Zwykle, kiedy przeprawiają w bród wozy, otaczają je jakby różańcem pustemi beczkami, które podtrzymują wóz na powierzchni wody — lecz tutaj nie miano tego pomocniczego pasa i trzeba było spuścić się na roztropność wołów, kierowanych umiejętną ręką Ayrtona. Major i dwaj majtkowie jechali o kilka łokci na przodzie. Glenarvan i John Mangles po obu stronach wozu, gotowi pośpieszyć na pomoc damom; Paganel i Robert zamykali pochód. Wszystko szło dobrze aż do środka Wimerry, lecz tu rzeka stawała się coraz głębsza i woda dochodziła powyżej kół. Gdyby woły straciły grunt, pociągnęłyby za sobą pojazd. Ayrton odważnie się poświęcił; wskoczył do wody, a schwyciwszy wołu za rogi, utrzymał je na dobrej drodze. W tej chwili wóz uderzył o coś, dał się słyszeć trzask, wóz mocno się pochylił, woda dosięgła nóg kobiet. Wóz zaczął posuwać się za prądem pomimo wysiłków Glenarvana i Johna Manglesa, którzy się uczepili jego boków. Była to chwila okropnej trwogi. Na szczęście, mocne targnięcie posunęło wóz ku brzegowi; woda stawała się coraz płytsza i wkrótce ludzie i konie dostali się szczęśliwie na brzeg zmoczeni, ale zadowoleni. Jednakże przód wozu złamał się w owem uderzeniu, a koń Glenarvana stracił obie przednie podkowy. Trzeba było prędko temu zaradzić. Spoglądano na siebie z miną dość zakłopotaną, gdy Ayrton ofiarował się pojechać do stacji Black-Point, położonej o dwadzieścia mil na północ, i stamtąd przyprowadzić kowala. — Jedź, jedź, mój dzielny Ayrtonie — rzekł na to Glenarvan. — Ile czasu będziesz potrzebował, żeby wrócić do nas? — Może z piętnaście godzin, lecz nie więcej. — Ruszaj więc, a my tymczasem rozłożymy się obozem na brzegu Wimerry. W parę minut potem Ayrton, na koniu Wilsona, znikł za gęstemi mimozami.